1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memorandum recorder for use with a telephone and more particularly pertains to recording memos, phone numbers, messages, and the like while simultaneously using a phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of recording devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, recording devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing important information are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,347 to Shink; U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,636 to Patel; U.S. Pat. Des. 351,854 to Takahata; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,009 to Bogusz et al.; and U.S. Pat. Des. 310,543 to Brown are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the memorandum recorder for use with a telephone according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recording memos, phone numbers, messages, and the like while simultaneously using a phone.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved memorandum recorder for use with a telephone which can be used for recording memos, phone numbers, messages, and the like while simultaneously using a phone. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.